galacticcampaignsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode II: Coming Storm - 08 Dec 2014
The voyage to Bespin is uneventful. At least, as uneventful as four strangers waking up on an unknown ship and rescuing a captured Jedi from pirates can be. Pursuing their own goals over the last three days, the crew of the Venture for the most part have had a good look around the ship. The organics aboard have found the supplies when it comes to food to be sorely lacking, consisting mainly of the imperishable ration packs. All plans are put on hold however as each member of the ship can feel a change in the ship as it drops out of hyperspace at the edge of the Bespin system. Decked out in her newly repainted black and dark purple armor, Nadia sits at the pilot’s controls in the cockpit. Apparently over the last few days an understanding has been reached between Eve and the new pilot for the controls are no longer locking down on her. Ozel: check Nadia announces cheerfully ”We’ll reach Bespin’s orbit in 20 minutes.” H3-4L B07: "All right, i'm coming in." GK-13 hears the announcement and makes his way toward the cockpit. Ozel: Ozel will wake up from the chair "Huh what? already? but their is still more information" Aela Viszla lounges in the co-pilots chair, keeping quiet for the most part. GK-13: ((Nice visuals)) Ozel: "Oh mando, if our aim becomes rebellion and helping the mandalorians, i think i have a plan" Aela Viszla: (Is this over comms?) Ozel: (no he is sitting in a chair not far from you looking at data on a screen) Aela Viszla: "Oh? What is this plan?" She has her booted feet up on a panel. GK-13: ((I assume we all speak over commlinks now that they've been encrypted- at least when we aren't in the same room)) Ozel: "Well, fenn targets the slave camps on mandalor. and since we more then likely wont find him, we can join these camps and wait for his strikes." After handling the approach with docking control at Cloud City, Nadia waits for everyone to find their way to the cockpit. In the view screen the large red-orange planet encompasses the screen. H3-4L B07: Bill wanders in Nadia looks over at Ozel as he mentions Fenn. "What makes you think we wouldn't be able to find him?" Ozel: "Well, he is apparently well enough known that if he were smart he would keep in hiding" H3-4L B07: "You clearly don't understand mandalorians." GK-13: Observation: The logic of organics is often unfathomable. Aela Viszla shakes her head, "Sorry, maybe I'm daft. Who is Fenn?" Nadia smiles in amusement at Ozel. "You'd think that huh?" Ozel: "A mandalorian with the resistance there, he has a resistance cell and strikes at the imperial camps" "Im not sure how you spent the trip, but ive been glued to this screen as long as i can remain concious, digging up whatever information i could to better prepare for questions" Nadia: "His name is Fynn Shysa, he's the Mando'ades choice to become Manda'lore, but he's too modest to take the mantel." Aela Viszla nods, "Yeah, thats good. I've also been busy." She waves her hand around, "So, lets send Fenn a missive with some code words, and the like." GK-13: Opinion: Modesty is a vastly overrated quality. H3-4L B07: "I was a bit disheartened about learning about this time after finding out the jedi are all but dead along with everyone i ever cared about." Nadia turns back to her controls now that everyone is accounted for. "Eve, begin atmosphere entry procedures." GK-13: Comforting counsel: Do not trouble yourself, Bill. The lives of organics are fragile, fleeting things, at best. They would have died, sooner or later, anyway. Aela Viszla: ((brb...I may say that a lot tonight, my apologies =( )) GK-13: ((no sweat, brother)) The venture begins to vibrate and a couple loud thuds sound through out the ship. Nadia turns back to glance at the others. "I'd strap in. No telling how rough this is going to be." H3-4L B07: Well the jawa lived to be about 300 or so and the human made it to at least 175. GK-13: Statement: Perhaps you are right. I will secure myself. ((sits in a chair and fastens the restraints)) H3-4L B07: "Ahh you pansies." bill stands resolutely in place (From H3-4L B07): and activates mag feet GK-13: Observation: You organics use such strange euphemisms. Nadia raises an eyebrow at Bill before turning back to her controls. Ozel: ozel shifts into the form of a human with a skin tight crimson flight suit, and straps into his seat "Ready for anything" Eve: "Atmosphere mode initialized. Ready to proceed." H3-4L B07 stares at ozel having not seen him transform yet i think Ozel: ((he was in his clawdite form for most of the ship travel)) JT: exactly and H3 never met a clawdite before you... he's very interested Nadia checks over the controls one more time and smiles as she maneuvers the ship down into the atmosphere. The gas of the planet enfolds the ship, and after hitting a couple rough patches, Nadia seems to get the feel for the ship's handling and is able to avoid them. After several long moments the gas parts and an orage tinted sky greets the crew. Off in the distance the station comes into view. Nadia levels off the ship, no longer making the descent but making an approach vector for the ever enlarging station. Ozel stares out the window looking at the planets sights as they travel H3-4L B07: "By the by, they'll probably ask when we land, i mean assuming customs are about the same, who did we choose to be captain?" GK-13: Statement: I have no opinion on the matter. Choose whomever you like. H3-4L B07: "Well unfortunately your vote counts." Ozel: "Well, that depends on what the captains expected to handle. im more then happy to assume the role if you just need someone to talk to customs and clear us entrance. if you expect something else done, than i am not your best pick" H3-4L B07: "Well we'll probably need the ship put into someones name to avoid issues with the empire." Aela Viszla: "Right. Well, if no one else wants the job, Of course I'll do it. Eve says helpfully "The captain will have final authority for shipboard decisions." JT: i think gk suddenly has an oppinon on the matter GK-13: Query: I am no expert on the matter, but is it not true that the ships transponder beacon will already broadcast as being registered to the previous owner? H3-4L B07: "True enough but when they ask to talk to him and he's dead or at least not here we'll have a problem" Nadia: "We don't have to worry about that right now." JT: Sup malfak Malfak: Hello! Nadia: "Though they are going to want to talk to someone about docking fees." Ozel: ((hey there)) GK-13: ((welcome malfak)) Nadia looks at the others and realizes they likely don't have any money. She sighs. "I can handle that..." Ozel: "I supose i can handle that, provided these gems are worth something" Nadia brings the ship in to a massive landing pad and finishes the landing procedures. GK-13: Statment: On second thought, the Mandalorian may not be the best choice as captain. Perhaps we should consider someone with a bit more... restraint? Ozel: "Before the abduction, i had saved a decent ammount towards a ship of my own, be it used" JT: be it used? Ozel: ((used ships cost alot less :-p )) Aela Viszla makes an amused noise at GK's histrionics. "I'm gonna check his whining circuit one of these days." GK-13: Smug commentary: I rest my case. Ozel: "Well we need to make a decision soon, so it seems those interested are myself, aela, and nadia, the two of you should probobly cast your votes since id assume we would just vote for ourselves" Nadia starts to unbuckle the restraining harness. "I don't think I'm eligible.. I'm not part of the crew manifest." Ozel: "if nothing else it will narrow it down between two, and the one not gaining a vote can instill a vote of their own to be a tie breaker" H3-4L B07: "As far as i'm aware nadia still isn't a crew member and doesn't have a vote. That said, you seem like your good at dealing with people. I vote for you... transmorphing man thing." Aela Viszla: "Because crew members have to be at least 30 years on ship?" She laughs, "She's on the ship, she's crew. Thats the way this shit works." "If she gets thrown in the brig, thats when she isn't crew." Eve: "Crew must be registered in the computer by the captain." GK-13: Statement: Very well. You served as an officer in the Confederacy, did you not? That seems like qualification enough, to assume leadership. Also, unlike the mandalorinan, you do not charge about like a... what is the idiom you organics are so fond of? Bantha in a pottery shop is the expression, I believe. H3-4L B07: "Eve is built into this ship we have to work within her parameters. The wars over, and this ain't a mando ship fire head. You can't just stumble through clinging to the old ways." Ozel: "I did not serve as an officer, just an infiltrator" Eve: "Please declare final vote: two tallied votes for Ozel." H3-4L B07: "Either way you had millitary training and I don't care to be a captain anymore. Those days are over." GK-13: Statement: I stand corrected. None-the-less, you have shown yourself capable of foresight and restraint. The organic called Aela... not so much. Alicia G (GM): such love, Poison... they just don' appreciate the Mando heart ;) Ozel: ((i still love ya :-D )) JT: I appreaciate that the Mando Heart will get us killed if it's in charge GK-13: ((lol- she's one of my favorite characters of our bunch, actually. It's just that GK doesn't like her very much. 8D)) Alicia G (GM): Ok.. going to assume that the final votes are declared with a tally of 3 ozel and 1 Aela? Aela Viszla: (its a sad story of racism, really) GK-13: (( GK votes for Ozel, yes)) Gerard P.: thats what i see at the moment....im sorry poison Eve: "Working... Ozel has been registered as captian. Captain Ozel, please designate second officer." JT: well i can't be racist against a race that doesn't exist anymore... like the clorfores." Ozel: "I will designate Aela as my second officer" Eve: "Working..... Aela Viszla registered as second officer." GK-13: Wry statement: Let us hope our captain has a long and illustrious career. Nadia slaps her armored knee. "Great.. now that that's decided.. I'm going to find my friend." Aela Viszla: (brb again, sorry) H3-4L B07: "Or a short memorable one... like captain black wire." Nadia stands pulling her helmet out from under the console where she'd secured it. Ozel: "That would be great nadia, do you need escort or will you just send us where to meet over the com-link?" unstrapping himself from his seat and standing tall Nadia considers for a moment. "Well..... if you'd like to come, I suppose I couldn't stop you." GK-13: ((AFK for a second. Got to fix the GF up with some food. She just walked in. Brb)) H3-4L B07: "Oh yeah, we should probably register nadia as a crewman." Ozel: "Right, Eve...register nadia as crew" Eve: "Working... DNA sample is required to complete initialization." Nadia looks impatiently over at the display of Eve's face. "Really?" Ozel: He looks to nadia "Your call, crew or passanger you are welcome aboard" Nadia nods to Ozel. "Thanks, but lets see how things go with Ghurn." Ozel: "Just radio us when you find him, i think the rest of us should get some real food and drink for the first time in...ages" GK-13: ((back)) Aela Viszla: "Yeah. Good idea. Lets eat." Nadia shakes her head at the corny joke and starts for the boarding ramp. "I can at least show you to the promenade. This station is HUGE!" Nadia: concourse* Ozel: Ozel follows "Appreciated" turning to see if the crew joins them H3-4L B07: "Yeah, i need to get off this ship for a bit." GK-13 unstraps himself from his seat, and follows long behind Ozel. Nadia puts her helmet on as she walks and also checks that her blaster pistol at her hip is ready. Just for a moment she turns her right arm seeming to check something before snapping the final seal. Aela Viszla also heads after Nadia, interested to see this station. JT: and so the party ventures onwards Cloud City is a beautiful tourist city that also serves as a major mining outpost for the collection and spin-sealing of Tibanna gas, which is used in blaster weapons. When walking through the corridors of the city, you are treated to beautiful vistas of the gas giant Bespin, and architecture designed to be as aesthetically pleasing as possible. Most of the residents of Cloud City are Humans, though occasionally you see a handful of Ugnaughts walking close to one another in tight packs. The Ugnaughts seem to keep to themselves and are mostly ignored by the Humans. Cloud City Wing Guards (the security forces of Cloud City) stand watch over most of the major thoroughfares in the city, and rarely is one very far from you. Many of the businessmen and nobles walking through the corridors of the city have their own security escort, but they seem to pay no attention to you, regardless of your appearances or species. Most residents on Cloud City are too concerned about their own wealth or recreation to spend much time worrying about galactic politics, and there is no visible Imperial presence in the city. GK-13: Observation: My old master, Soola Eeb, would have thrived here. H3-4L B07: "I'll catch up" bill wanders off after a group of ugnaughts. Aela Viszla: "This is pretty cool, reminds me of some of our moons." She looks around a bit more. Ozel watches the crowds slowly observing them and their mannerisms Aela Viszla looks around for restaurants, and starts briskly walking to one. "I think I see a place over there!" Ozel: "Sounds good, i just want something that goes bad and doesnt taste of a dried sponge" Nadia leads you just outside of the Well-Done Bantha. After a moments hesitation she hands over some credits. "Here this should be enough for you to get something decent to eat. I'll arrange to have the food stocks restored some," she looks meaningfully at Ozel fully expecting to be reimbursed. "This place is pretty good," she indicates the restaurant behind them. Nadia stops Ozel before he goes to enter. "It'd be helpful if I could borrow one of those gems." Aela Viszla heads inside immediately. (From JT): "Any of you speak basic" Bill asks the ugnaughts Ozel: He hands her a small sample of the gems "Yeah yeah, ill pay you for the loan" taking the creds and following aela inside Nadia secures the gem in a pouch and puts her hand up in farewell. "I'll comm ya once I've found my friend." (To JT): The ugnaughts are alarmed and even some are angry that you've approached them. "Wha uh wan?" one asks. Ozel: "That will do fine" GK-13: Contemplation: Master Eeb would often meet contacts in places such as this. Well, more often, places less refined. I seem to recall meetings with such contacts often resulted in us being ambushed. An unfortunate coincidence, no doubt. (From JT): "I'm you guys run maintenance right? I don't suppose a station like this has a rubbish dump i could scrounge for parts." Ozel: "Im not to worried about an ambush we are unknown and thats why i specialize with a new face for every planet" (To H3-4L B07): The speaker seems to find this very amusing. "Go don shoo and find it." WIth that they turn away talking quickly in their own language and from appearances laughing at Bill GK-13: Statement: Of course. I was merely cogitating out loud. Shall we enter this establishment and purchase fuel for your organic reactors? (To JT): Bill's espense Aela Viszla: (Do we want to rp out eating in a restaurant?) Alicia G (GM): was doing something with JT.. you can RP for as long as you want :) Ozel: ozel takes the credits and plugs them into his wrist computer to calculate the ammount (From JT): i wonder off in search for the scrap heap (From JT): *Wander Story Teller: She's given you 100 credits. Ozel: he nods and looks to aela "Keep your tab under 40 credits, other then that. enjoy" Story Teller: And looking at the prices that's just enough for you and Aela to eat well at the Well-Done Bantha, which seems to specialize in steaks and exotic dishes from the Outer Rim (To H3-4L B07): roll a gather information check Ozel: Ozel will order himself something simple but in mass quantity and several glasses of water JT: (To H3-4L B07): well apparently with no money to pass around, you can't even seem to find the garbage chutes the ugnaughts had spoken of JT: ALL THE WATER GK-13 stands near the table, looking ready to serve like a loyal droid. Aela Viszla: Aela gets steak! JT: well i'm wandering aimlessly for a while Aela Viszla: and beer or its equivalent Story Teller: With a nice tasty meal to keep them occupied, Aela and Ozel have just been offered a slice of a very delectable piece of nerf-cheesecake when Nadia's voice comes over their comm. Aela Viszla: (I'm gonna go have a shower and lie down, going to see if sleeping for 20 hours makes this flu go away. Sorry guys) Nadia: "Meet me at the Vapor room in thirty minutes." Category:Forgotten Ones